


Be free

by Canuwrites



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Out of Body Experiences, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuwrites/pseuds/Canuwrites
Summary: It would take them and tear at their personalities until it kept what it wanted, it would disregard Damien and Celine and break what was left of them. Celine wouldn’t allow it and pushed back but it was too late and her resolve fell again. The wall would break no matter what, the foundations were gone and the entity could slip in at any time, she couldn’t protect both of them, she would be helpless once again.An interpretation of Who Killed Markiplier's ending from Celine's point of view. Warning this is my own idea of what happen and is not canon.
Relationships: (only mentions) - Relationship, Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Kudos: 7





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> My own interpretation of Who Killed Markiplier’s ending. I thought more about Celine and how she accomplished what she did and how to make sense of it and this happened. Hope you like it! I’m following “canon” as close as I am able to over both WKM and Damien.  
> I have no beta so forgive my non native english.  
> Should last no more than three chapters.  
> Enjoy!

Celine couldn’t move, powerless. The entity took over her and it wasn’t letting go. She quickly made her choice and tired of fighting the entity, she decided to stop, waiting for the right moment, biding her time, holding onto her brother.  
The second they would leave Mark’s body, they would be swallowed by the void, so it wasn’t an option. Damien’s fate worried her more than hers so she waited, letting the house entity do what it wanted. She was under its control and she let it happen because it helped, she could not forget herself choking Damien’s spirit until it stopped struggling. The entity did that, but it was with her help, with her stupid confidence and mistakes. The guilt was smothering, a cloud that wouldn’t let her breathe so she allowed the entity take over the pain and calm the storm of sadness and self-loathing.  
Celine was still quite upset at herself, anger, an emotion the entity allowed to burn. She should have realized that Mark wasn’t the only one on this, the house entity was a way bigger player than she expected and now she was trapped.  
The screams of William and the Detective echoed and along with Damien, she was pulled with Mark’s corpse, as the entity made its move.  
The Upside-Down was muddy and falling apart, now that the house wasn’t maintaining it anymore. The entity pulled Damien with her and she kept holding him, it was unstable but she wouldn’t let go, guiding her sleeping brother like she would a blind man, not quite dead, not quite alive.  
He’d been outside of a body for too long, longer than it was safe and without the entity...  
Mark did this, stealing her brother’s life without hesitation and she tried to smother her hatred towards her once lover. It wasn’t the time, she needed to fix this first.  
Celine watched the events unfold without actually being able to see them, the Upside-Down shook once and she felt the arrival of the new victim, the Detective.  
The entity tried to reach him but it didn’t seem to work, he was slipping away into a cloud of pink. Celine opened her eye in order to find out why and saw the issue immediately. The Detective was sacrosanct, possessed by a strange curse, protected by some trickster spirit who was as much foreign as he was familiar. She didn’t dwell more on this as another death shook the void, the Attorney this time, another victim of William whose phantomatic form was still half-way there. The entity, she realized, the house entity had influenced him too as the man grew up here with Mark, she could almost feel him slip between dimensions like a pendulum clock, not quite aware of his own balancing between worlds.  
Some part of her wished she could to talk to William, about their relationship, about his mistakes and hers but she couldn’t bring herself to try now, she would miss her chance and Damien was more important, she could not lose him.  
The Attorney’s entrance was slow, like a feather falling from the sky, his confusion could be felt from where she was and she watched helplessly as Mark caught him first, followed closely by the entity.  
In their current state, weak and possessed neither the sleeping Damien nor the trapped Celine were able to do anything, it wasn’t the time yet, the body Mark held on, Damien’s body, would protect him from anything she wished she could try on him. But Mark was still there, in the manor, time was ticking so fast, she needed more time, more time so she could catch, punish…  
She was pulled with Damien closer to the Attorney’s body and as their eyes rose from Mark’s corpse she felt the entity’s influence take control of her and like a puppet Damien rose next to her. He looked like nothing had happened at all, the entity kept him alive and sleeping, as long as he was useful as the Attorney’s friend. Celine knew it and feared that the second he wouldn’t be of use anymore, he would discard him and she couldn’t allow it.  
The entity’s words slipped out of her mouth and she didn’t resist, Attorney’s body was their only option left, she felt no guilt in robbing him of his, knowing that Damien’s life was on the line.  
The Attorney allowed it and Celine held her brother protectively as she was pulled along into the freshly dead body. The mindscape was large and empty, finally, she could breathe. It started snowing.


	2. The struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She protects.

Damien was her priority, the entity didn’t try to pull him away from her and she built the house, time was different here and so so important at the moment. Her resolution made trees grow and their safe haven was built. In a day or a month she couldn’t bring herself to care, it was going to be their place, their only escape from the entity. Laying her brother down on the bed, she thought about allowing him to merge, allowing herself to merge with him, but she couldn’t trust the entity as it pushed the borders of her mind. The entity didn’t just let them be and pushed at her protection, but soon, soon she would start her hunt and fix this.  
The first time, Damien opened his eyes she didn’t allow him to fully wake, it was wrong but he couldn’t be awake yet, and she pushed him back until he barely remembered the last events.  
“Go get some wood and come back before night” She whispered and blinking he obeyed, or his empty shell did, Damien was still sleeping and it was better that way, the entity couldn’t reach for him. Celine left the house soon after to find the one she was looking for, Mark was still around and she knew it.  
The entity had a strange power over time and she allowed them to wake up with Attorney’s body. They rose and William found them, the light was shining from the windows, he’d been there all night, holding on Damien’s cane.  
Celine held on her resolution, William was his friend too, he would understand her decision to keep Damien alive, but no words left their lips, the Attorney didn’t talk. She watched her last lover leave, and turned to the entity giving off one strong feeling, hate and she took over it. It wasn’t easy but she needed it for something, something specific that she couldn’t do herself, she needed time, so much time.  
Celine pushed at their boundaries with hate and resolution, strangely enough it didn’t struggle long, allowing her to use its power, finally she did and everything stopped. Their own world was safe and still in action but everything else stopped. She lit the fireplace, exhausted by her feat, but she wouldn’t sleep yet, she wouldn’t need to, as long as time didn’t move in the manor, no one would escape it.  
Damien came back with wood, breathing hard and looking exhausted, she watched him execute his new routine sternly, like he’d been doing that since forever.  
“Go to sleep.” She said and he yawned, talking for the first time since his death.  
“I am feeling pretty tired.” His smooth confused voice replied. He then laid in the bed and Celine’s determination only grew, she would find Mark and fix this. She stood and left the house, an axe in hand, there was no rock Mark would be able to hide under, she would find him and make him pay.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is, in fact, not alone.

Damien saw a flower today and she could barely hear him, she knew what he said but she was busy holding on, constantly. For how long, she was unable to tell. Damien’s personality was coming back and as much as she was glad to have him, it was more fair for her brother to be himself, her mood kept worsening.  
“Don’t slam the door Damien.”  
Celine was still so angry and the entity was slowly tearing at her walls. Every time she thought about her revenge, she was able to strengthen them but it was waning away faster and faster. She needed to stay focused and not let the objective out of her sight.  
“The winter won’t last forever Celine.”  
It would, it wouldn't be over until she found Mark. Celine barely realised she couldn’t remember why she needed to find Mark anymore, his trail made her run in circles, he was there but always out of her reach, but she knew he was close, so close, she would get him and end this nightmare.  
“Get some sleep, you look tired.”  
She waited until he fell asleep and started hunting again, she was going further and further into the wasteland, where the snow didn’t even reach but she was never able to find Mark. The entity was patient, it waited so many years to get the body it wanted and nothing would be able to stop it. The human spirit worked hard but it was weakening, it would soon fade away and it knew it would take over her and her miserable brother.  
It watched as she chased Mark around the snowy fields, the manor still didn't budge and she kept it there, getting so so tired.

“I heard a voice today” Celine’s dam broke again, there was no one else that could find Damien here, she made sure of it. If someone did, that would mean she failed, and she could not afford it, she wasn’t failing, her determination was still strong.  
“Damien, there is no one else in these woods!” No one but her target and she was certain she would know if he got any close to her brother, he was waking up and it was troublesome. Celine wasn’t strong enough to put him back to sleep anymore.  
“You’re not getting enough sleep, you need to sleep. Are you staying up while I’m out?”  
His worried answer was a balm to her heart but she couldn’t allow it to soften her resolve.  
“Just be careful”  
“I can take care of myself” and hopefully he could too.

A scream. Everything was going as usual but it was… way too calm, way too normal up until now. She was sure she heard Damien scream, why wasn’t he in the cabin? What woke him up? She followed the path until the lake, the frozen lake, how didn’t she ever notice it before, so dark and impossible to see through. Then she heard Mark’s voice and her anger took over, he was there, hiding under the snow and ice this whole time, she would never have noticed it if he didn’t pull Damien in there. She would not allow him to ruin anything anymore.  
She wielded her axe, once, twice and the ice finally broke with the sound of sharp glass.  
Mark was in there, standing in his suit and started talking. She paid no attention to his words, and threw her axe, her aim straight. She had found him, and she would now end him but no…  
Something was wrong. He wasn’t there, he wouldn’t die and Mark vanished in thick smoke. Celine walked towards her brother, she could hear his thoughts humming with strength now he was fully awake, and she needed to convince him to go back to sleep so she could keep the dam from breaking. When he slept he was fine, protected but now he was back he was risking everything, he could vanish at any moment and she wouldn’t let him go.  
It was the entity who allowed Mark to get to him and she was again running out of time.  
“You need to explain to me what the hell is going on” She couldn’t, not now, not with her resolution wavering, her mind flagging from the pressure. If he went back to sleep, she could keep him alive for a little while longer, she could fix this, she could…  
“Celine… Am I… Am I dea-”  
“NO” Not on her watch he wasn’t! The slip allowed the ice to weaken again, the wall was breaking and she focused to setting it back, she didn’t want Damien to go, she couldn’t allow the entity to get him. If they merged, it would take them and tear at their personalities until it kept what it wanted, it would disregard Damien and break what was left of them. She wouldn’t allow it and pushed back but it was too late and her resolve fell again. The wall would break no matter what, the foundations were gone and the entity could slip in at any time, she couldn’t protect both of them, she would be helpless once again. Damien deserved an explanation.  
“I’ve done it to protect you”. It hadn’t been enough, one push of Mark and everything fell apart, why couldn’t she be good enough, strong enough to protect her brother? She was and she would, she would find a way, now!  
“Let me help you!” Damien’s voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked at him as he remembered everything, there was nothing keeping him from remembering anymore. He thought he did it, that he willingly stole the Attorney’s body but he was wrong and Celine wanted to explain it to him.  
“You have no idea what’s really going on here.” And as he admitted that he didn’t, he said that she couldn’t protect him forever. She didn’t want to admit it, it was too late. The wall creaked again, she was so tired. It wasn’t about just him anymore, she was done.  
“The mistakes I’ve made, the-the people I’ve used, the things I’ve got to do to keep you alive.”  
The water was rushing down and she felt like she was already drowning, the entity was here and filling on the cracks, there was no way back now.  
“Some things can’t be fixed.”  
Damien wanted to help. Alone, Celine wasn’t able to stop the inevitable, but together, maybe together… If they worked together they might be able to keep enough of themselves so they wouldn’t be torn apart.  
“You look tired, you need to get some sleep.” She stared at the wall and let the admittance slip from her lips, she was exhausted.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” She allowed herself to smile then frowned, there was no going back after this.  
“It’ll change you forever”  
“He did say he wanted a villain.”  
Damien resented too, his anger calmer than hers but just as strong as Celine’s, together they might be able to keep that part of them from changing.  
“Make sure that bastard stays dead”.  
Water filled their lungs, and she couldn’t breathe anymore, the entity taking over once again, like a long awaited friend.


	4. The rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the beginning

Celine didn’t feel much as the three of them merged but opening their eyes, time started ticking again in the manor, house released from the entity and Celine’s prison. The cabin, the one Celine so painstakingly built was broken, leaving only ruins.  
From Damien, Celine and the entity rose a new figure, a new person, waterlogged they were getting used to being a half human creature, they walked in their new mind for the first time, getting used to existence. They threw their hair backwards, too long they thought, they wanted to fix that and they did, changing the wet winter clothing into a black suit they liked better.  
They opened their eyes to the real world, the colors sharpening and changing, blue and red, it was familiar but they weren’t quite where they wanted yet, something was missing… A cane, there in front of the mirror.  
They remembered everything they used to be and immediately disregarded it, it didn’t matter anymore and the cane they held was only symbolic, the remnants of an old life. At the same time they were glad for the freedom, they used to be held down, imprisoned in their own house for so many years, protected and protector, their own captive for so long, far too long. They wouldn’t allow it to happen ever again.  
The anger rose and they hated, they hated so much, there was a responsible for their anger and he would pay. Testing out their new powers, they ditched the spirit who watched them, a poor lost soul who wouldn’t go anywhere on its own anyway, it didn’t matter and the newborn creature left the house, finally free.


End file.
